Imaginary
by Adorablehedgi12
Summary: When you fall in love with the perfect guy, it's hard not to fall in love. But how can you love someone who you aren't sure is even real or who they seem to be? SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

Imaginary

"Sonic…who are you really?" I asked him hesitantly, secretly hoping he wasn't something I didn't want him to be."

"I'm nothing…but a friend," He said with a smile, his lips lightly kissed my forehead making me blush heavily. I never been kissed anywhere before and the small tingles in my spine didn't help but make my face even more red.

I pulled myself away from him, blushing madly still.

"D-don't do stuff like that!" I snapped at him, I couldn't look at him in the eye, or else I would lose myself in his dazzling emeralds.

He did one of those perfect smiles. The smile with his perfect pearly white teeth, that smile would make anyone fall in love with- wait, ugh! I'm doing it again. I shake my head to get the romantic thoughts out of my head. Sonic and I…as much as I wanted us to be together, how could it work between us? How could I date someone I'm not even sure is real?

He chuckled a bit before he slid his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my head. I'd sometimes forget Sonic was taller than me. I knew I was young but this, all of this felt like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. The beating of my heart, this emotion, and love was strong in ways I could never even imagine but I accepted it. I couldn't hold this feeling inside me any longer.

"Sonic…Sonic I love-"

Then reality soon came crashing down on me as my alarm awaken me from my sleep, and a perfect dream. The minute my eyes snapped open, the minute I wished I didn't. I almost wanted to cry right then and there. All the courage I build up was nothing but a dream. My chest hurt, why did I go through this every night? Why did every time I dreamed about Sonic I would let my emotions engulf me and then later hurt me. Was this the life I was going to live for the rest of my days? Would everything be so unreal and be only my imagination?

Knocking was heard from downstairs. I think that was Cream, she must have been waiting for me to get up. Turning my head to the alarm clock which was still ringing, it was late morning. I must have overslept, I yawned and hurried downstairs to get the door for Cream.

"Good morning Miss Amy." Cream said sweetly along with her chao Cheese. "Oh? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, no It's okay Cream I needed to wake up anyway," I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "How are you?"

"Did you forget?" Cream questioned, "Today we go shopping, and you planned it after all!"

"Oh, you're right I did," I couldn't help but yawn again. Sleep still gripped me tight but I couldn't bear to dream about Sonic again. "Here you make yourself at home in the living room and I'll get myself patched up."

"Ok," Cream replied before heading to my large red love chair.

I immediately headed up stairs and went to take a shower, with the speed I could go at in getting ready for the day I was a natural. Strawberry shampoo, a hot curling iron and a little makeup could do wonders for a girl like me. I slipped on a white sweater with red polka dots, a frilly red skirt, my trusty red headband and black stocking with white slippers. I was always the one to look my cutest when I was going out with Cream that was something we both strongly had in common. I wonder if Sonic would like this too. My face flushed a light red before I forced myself out of these thoughts.

"Miss Amy, are you almost done yet?" Cream called out from downstairs. I left the bedroom and was already at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm done Cream. Let's head out now shall we?" I got my long strapped chao purse before we were already out the door and soon on our way to town.

XxX

"So have you thought about it yet?" Cream asked me all of the sudden. I was so busy eating my strawberry ice cream, I had to give her the questioning look.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you want to do for your 16th birthday?" Cream replied curiously.

"I don't know yet, I'm still thinking about it." I said, "Maybe get a small cake and watch soap operas."

"Oh, okay,"

I looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"No particular reason, I'm just a bit worried about you sometimes." Cream spoke while circling her frozen yogurt. Amy had realized Cream hasn't look up from her bowl ever since they sat down near the ice cream shop.

"Look, if it's about **that**, you have nothing to worry about Cream," I said, I didn't want her to be worried about me at all ever since my tragic session a few months ago. Everyone was in a frenzy. "I completely over it."

"R-really?" She said with hope in those big chocolate brown eyes of hers. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Really."

Later that day, Cream and I had went shopping for a few things, some were groceries and others were small items like perfume or cute shoes. Cream and Cheese had to leave early since I'm sure her mother Vanilla wanted her home around 4:00PM. Now here I am, alone with nothing to do but just stroll around. My thoughts began to shift as I hadn't realized I sat down by a wooden bench and was already dozing off.

The next thing I know, I hear a laugh. Lifting my head up, I was in the grassy fields with daises everywhere and the sun beamed brightly with the puffy white clouds. I heard the laugh again before I felt arms hug around me. I turned to see Sonic embracing me with his cocky smile wide across his face. I blushed.

"Amy, I missed ya!" He said, his nose was deep into my hair sniffing me lightly. "Where have you been?"

"I went out with my friend today," I replied, I wanted to hug him back but I couldn't bring myself to. "We went shopping and had ice cream."

I knew this was a dream. Something my mind made to make me feel better. As much as I wanted to hold him and kiss all over his face, Sonic wasn't real. He said he was a hero, he helped others before he helped himself. Sonic was old, like in-between 17 to 20's old.

I was a big fan of him when I was a kid and honestly I still am. He came out of nowhere when I was around the age of 7 and ever since then I was stuck to him like glue. I'd always talk to him, draw him, and talk about being married. He'd joke and say I'm too young for that and give a flick on the nose or a quick kiss on my forehead. Sonic was my first and only crush, I know I shouldn't have a crush on someone who doesn't exist but it's hard not too when he's perfect in every way.

"That's sounds like something you'd do," Sonic said before sitting down in the grass, I sat down along with him. "Bet you're wondering what I've been doing huh?"

"Let me guess, run around the world at the speed of sound?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I do other stuff to ya know?" Sonic said before giving me a pouty look.

I couldn't help but smile. Sonic had good adventures, each one better than the last. I envied him, I wish I could enjoy freedom like he can. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone sometimes when my best friends weren't around to keep me company.

"Hey but you know what?" Sonic said, leaning close to me.

"What?" I asked.

A sly grin spread across his face as he leaned closer, his nose practically touching mine.

"We never got to finish that kiss ya know," Sonic teased, his grin only widened when I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" I said, my hands already on my hips. I wasn't going to fall for this again." We were never going to kiss."

"We can start now though!" Sonic said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, honestly I still wonder how on earth I imagined him like that.

Suddenly I began to feel drowsy. It was like a wave of exhaustion washed over me when I always had dreams of Sonic. It was strange since, wasn't I already asleep from the start?

"Come on Ames, one little kiss?" Sonic persisted. I yawned again, Sonic was so weird I swear to Chaos.

"It's going to have to be on the cheek dummy," I responded back to him. No way was I just going to waste a first kiss, at least at special time better than this. Sonic would have to wait. He pouted before he noticed I was beginning to wake up. I tippy toed on my heel boots and gave him a peck on the cheek, and before I knew it I was already up. Well more like literally having the best nap outside on a park bench. I yawned softly before feeling a bit weak and too tired to walk. Now that I looked outside it was already dark out.

"What time is it?" I mumbled to myself and flicked on my phone. It was already 10:49PM. "Crap! I need to get home!"

I instantly got up, clumsily at first but forced myself to the nearest bus stop so I could get my way home as quick as possible. While I ran, somehow the warm of Sonic's cheek lingered on my lips. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imaginary**

* * *

><p>(No one's POV)<p>

Amy cracked her eyes open in the dim lights of her bedroom. The bed was messy and there were faint tear drops in her eyes as she sighed.

"Ugh, that was the shortest sleep ever," She thought before she sat up and yawned. She left the room and began to get ready for the day, she had to get ready for school after all.

Her cellphone buzzed repeatedly on the desk, as she grabbed at it and answered.

"Hello?" Amy said groggily, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before opening the curtains in her dark bedroom.

"Amy? Are you up yet?" Blaze questioned her through the phone, Blaze sounded like she was already up and ready. "You need to get down by the subway soon if you don't want be late for your classes."

Amy had already slipped on most of her clothes as she slipped on her heel boots and wrapped a scarf around her neck before placing her quills into a ponytail. She still wondered about the dream she had, with Sonic, it felt so real.

"I'm leaving the house right now Blaze," Amy said before looking for a bag around her bedroom. She put the phone on her shoulder and continued with her conversation with Blaze, "How's Silver doing by the way?"

"Oh him? He's still shy and childish as always, he's getting a job soon though," Blaze said casually before Amy found her blue chao shaped purse and her bag with all of her books and papers. "I think Silver finally is growing up a bit more now if you know what I mean," Blaze said with a small laugh.

"Hey, don't tease Silver," Amy said before walking out of her apartment and locking the door. "If Silver heard, you'd never hear the end of it."

"Hm, I guess so," Blaze said again, "Well, I'll see you at the station Amy, be safe okay?"

"Okie dokie!" Amy said before turning on the phone and stuffed her cellphone in her pockets. The sky was dull in blue and the air was freezing, it was already the beginning of November and she wished summer would come already.

"Why'd it have to be so cold?" Amy whined out, but got a cold breeze in response as she shuddered. "Ugh, never mind, I better get going before I'm late."

As she sped off, Amy was unaware of the faint blue not too far away from her before it slowly faded away before it mumbled something.

Amy...

Amy and Blaze had went into the subway 5 minutes after as they stood up as the train moved. Amy had a pout on her face as she grumbled, she didn't want to stand up, especially if she and Blaze were being squished in with other people. She just hoped this ride would hurry up and end so she could get the day over and done with.

Soon after 10 minutes of silence, something had brushed by Amy's thighs making her shudder a bit. She immediately turned her head to the source but saw nothing, she wondered what she had just saw but it appeared to be nothing from what she could see. That is until she felt a hand go up from the back of her dress, she snapped her head towards the source and saw it to be a perverted high school boy. Amy frowned before stepping forcefully on his foot as he yelped. She was not having any of that today, she grumbled angrily, this was why she hated subways.

They arrived soon after to their destination as they came into view of Station Square University. It looked like people were still out chatting and walking about when Amy and Blaze went in.

"Amy, Blaze nice for you too not be late this time!" Rouge joked as she made her appearance to them along with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. "We were starting to worry about you two."

"Hey! We aren't late all the time," Amy said crossing her arms, "Isn't that right Blaze?"

"I think they mean just you Amy since you always oversleep," Blaze replied.

"What?! No way," Amy said shocked, everyone laughed a bit besides Shadow and Knuckles.

"Don't you have to be getting to class soon Amy?" Rouge said, Amy flinched at the time, she was already 5 minutes late as it is.

"Darn it! I forgot all about it!" Amy turned already sprinting towards the building yelling out to her friends. "I'll see you guys later!" She waved before already heading inside without another word.

XxX

"Hey...did you forget about me?" Sonic said to Amy suddenly out of the blue. Amy was seated on a bench in the middle of particular nowhere, Sonic was nowhere in her sight but she could hear him everywhere in this dark world, "I want to see you more often, when you're not asleep."

"W-what?" Amy said, how she was supposed to visit somebody who didn't exist in the real world? "Sonic, that's impossible. Your just not…really there, where are you anyway?"

"I'm right in front of you, like I always been," He said. When Amy reached her arms out towards the voice she could feel as the area got colder. "Can you feel me?"

"I...I think so," Amy responded hesitantly, she didn't know where she was, everything was dark that she couldn't even see her own hands. It was like she had closed her eyes but wasn't opening them at all. "But I would really like to see you now."

The voice laughed, it sent a heartwarming feeling inside her making her blush. She remembered suddenly a flash of blue. Then a memory, a memory of Sonic she used to be around with when she was young. Why did it feel like an actual event rather than a dream? Everything was confusing her and she didn't know what to do. She quickly tried to feel for Sonic.

"Wait... are you-"

"Jeez Amy! Can you like not fall asleep in class?" Fiona snapped at her. Amy's eyes snapped open at the pain she received to the back of her head. Apparently Fiona had hit her with a book and was doing an evil chuckle along with the rest of her followers. Rubbing the back of her head, she frowned.

"Aren't we getting to old for this?" Amy said, "I mean come on we're in college now!"

Fiona sneered at Amy, "As long as your pink idiotic ass is still here, I don't think I'll ever be bored here." Fiona knocked Amy's books off her desk before walking off with a chuckle, her friends giggled before leaving Amy alone to wither in her misery.

"...That bitch of a fox," Amy grumbled to herself before she ended up picking up her books. She couldn't stand Fiona harassing her, she had been bullying her since High school and apparently didn't plan to change her ways at all. Amy was even more upset because now she forgot her dream, it tugged at her heart and she cursed herself silently for losing it. Sonic came into her mind for a brief moment but she couldn't think of the hint she was looking for what he had said. Sighing she got her books and walked out to meet her awaiting friends.

"So Fiona is still bothering you eh?" Rouge said, she leaned against chair of the restaurant they recently arrived in. The "Sunny Breeze Cafe" was always open and there was Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, Silver and a snoozing Shadow. Amy clenched her fist on the table biting in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I don't get what's her problem." Amy said, just thinking about Fiona gave her an unpleasant feeling in her chest, "I never said or did anything to her at all!"

"They pick on the weak you know." Silver said casually, he took a bite out of small bowl of vanilla ice cream. "I used to be in your shoes, but they leave me alone now."

"That's because Blaze scared them off," Knuckles teased.

"Hey..." Blaze blushed and turned her head embarrassingly before stating, "They had it coming."

The group laughed a bit before it died down a bit. Amy smiled happy that her friends cheered her up after her Fiona attack. The fluttery feeling made her feel at ease as she continued chatting with everyone.

"So... I was thinking of fixing up 'Club Rouge'." Rouge called out of the blue, "I think I could make some good money like that with new stuff inside.

"That's a good idea," Amy said, "We haven't had a good time at your club for a while."

"I could go for a drink," Shadow said now finally waking up with his drowsy expression.

"Ha-ha, Shadow you're so silly," Amy said before he huffed softly turning his head towards the window blankly. Rouge smiled lightly nudging him affectionately.

"Well I got to go guys," Amy said getting up from her seat, Rouge pouted.

"Pinky, come one we just got here," Rouge whined, "You're really going to leave us hanging?"

Amy bowed her head apologetically, "Sorry Rouge, but I have a whole bunch of stuff I have to do,"

She didn't waste any time leaving the cafe and already running as fast as she could do her destination. After all if you wanted to make it big in the world, you had to work hard for it. She stopped by the subway station awaiting for the underground train to come. When she looked around she found it odd on how she was the only one there except for about three to six people just wandering about, most likely leaving the station. The sleepiness soon invaded her as she yawned loudly. She really need to go to bed early but she just wasn't feeling tired at the time, she was much more concerned about college and looking for a profession to her liking.

Soon the air around her began to feel much colder than usual, cold to the point it felt like she wasn't even wearing a coat at all. She shuddered as her pink quills bristled, why was it so cold all of a sudden. She noticed as she breathed the heat escaping her lips steamed.

"Amy,"

Her ears instantly flickered at the call of her voice. Who was that? She turned her head from left to right to find where the voice came from but she couldn't see anyone or anything. This was starting to become very weird much to her dislike.

"Hello?" She called out to particularly nobody. She waited for a reply but didn't seem to receive one. The wind passed through her hair before Amy instantly shrugged it off before the subway began to arrive. Oddly from the corner of her eye, she saw the faint color of blue before she saw a tall figure of a dark cobalt blue hedgehog with striking emerald green eyes staring at her from the opposite side of the subway track. Her dark jade eyes locked with his eyes in a silent stare off. She didn't know how to react but she couldn't help but find him oddly familiar. He gave her a smile before the train came between them. She instantly stepped into the train and went straight to the window, only to see he was gone in a flash.

"Where did he go?" Amy thought puzzled as the train began to move on quickly. The pounding in her chest began to beat slightly, it felt familiar and pleasant in a way to the point the dream she had earlier that morning seemed to come to her faintly.

"Was that...no, it couldn't be." She said quietly to herself before sitting down. "That couldn't be Sonic, he doesn't exist." Amy waited silently for the subway to silently take her back to her home in her lonely apartment, or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Imaginary 3

The subway soon came to a stop as Amy made her way off. She was still quite puzzled on the figure she had seen earlier. Maybe this was really all in her head. The long walk home took its toll on Amy, because as soon as she arrived at her doorsteps she was exhausted. The first thought which came to mind was Fiona. She knew for a fact her friends were probably yelling at her for being mean to Amy and would probably lash out at her next time she went back to school. Unlocking the door she went inside to find the house dark and gloomy like it usually was. She flickered on the lights shutting the door behind her. Giving out a tired yawn she kicked off her shoes and headed towards kitchen, but then suddenly jumped! Startled at the sound of her cellphone vibrating loudly before she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said, the reply was slow at first, getting Amy somewhat uncomfortable before she sighed in relief when it was Silver. "Silver? Hey!"

"Hey Amy, Blaze told me to call you...um s-she's in the shower at the moment." Silver said.

Amy smirked, Silver was at Blaze's house? Thoughts instantly ran through her mind at that moment. In her opinion she thought those two could be a cute couple if they set their minds to it. She put her focus back on Silver when he asked if she was still there.

"What did Blaze want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Well Blaze said she wanted to let you know she set Fiona straight. If you know what I mean."

Amy winced, just thinking about it looked painful. When anyone messed with Blaze's friends, it was guaranteed Blaze wouldn't hesitate to put someone in their line. Sadly Fiona was a very stubborn one to mess with the 'Flame Princess'.

"Oh my, um how'd it go? Is Blaze okay?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's fine, a few bruises here and there but definitely fine." Silver said, "It's Fiona who got beat."

Amy snorted, she should have suspected that. Amy was about to say something else when she heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"What the!" Amy squeaked. Her heart literally jumped. Silver heard her squeak and instantly got concerned.

"Everything okay Amy?"

"I just heard something from upstairs."

"Did you leave a window or door open?" Silver asked, "Do you want me to go get help?"

"H-hold on a minute..." Amy said looking up at the darkened staircase. She didn't hear anything after that thump but she was still cautious. "If it's a thief he has another thing coming!"

"A-Amy! Please don't do anything stupid." Silver cried out, "You could get hurt, just go outside and call the police-"

Amy hanged up on him. A fierce glare was set in her eyes. If there was anything Amy couldn't stand, it was perverts and thieves! Extending her arm out she snapped her fingers and her piko-piko hammer was soon in the grip of her palms as she quietly made her way up the stairs. Amy knew this was probably really stupid but she wasn't going to let someone just waltz into her home. At that moment she didn't have no idea how reckless she was being.

Peeking her head down the dark hall she waited to hear any noise, but all was silent. She walked slowly and quietly towards the first door which lead to the bathroom. She opened it quickly hammer ready as the light switched on. No one was there, much to Amy's relief. However that didn't calm her nerves when she heard silent laughter from outside the bathroom startling her.

'What the heck was that?!' she thought looking out the bathroom to see a faint blue glowing light coming from her bedroom before it disappeared. 'Oh shit.'

Looking back at her hammer and the door, Amy tried to play this out in her mind. One she could slowly make her way into the room and bash the bastards face in while she had the chance or two just run the heck out of her house. Sadly she didn't have to think it through because she heard another bang come from downstairs now. The lights flickered downstairs. Her breath hitched, there was another one?!

"I better bail before I get myself hurt," She whispered silently to herself before pausing to look as her door opened. "Uh?"

The blue light glowed brighter and a laughter was heard again. This was getting kind of creepy to Amy's comfort. She turned about to run downstairs before she suddenly screamed. A hedgehog was right in front her face with a large smirk on his face. She literally fell on her butt, stunned. Looking at him, he was the same hedgehog from before however the only difference was that he was glowing and was slightly transparent. His emerald green eyes shined like no tomorrow.

"Amy…"

"A-ah p-please don't hurt me!" Amy squeaked out holding out her hammer in defense. "I change my mind, take what you want!"

"Ha-ha, Amy it's me, don't you recognize me?" The hedgehog said. Amy opened one of her eyes, to get a fuller look of the figure. Her eyes widened in complete shock, and at that moment she thought she was insane.

"S…sonic?!" Amy squeaked out, "H-how? How are you here?"

"Um, I always been here Ames," Sonic said floating down to stand firmly on the wooden floor, "I don't get why your so surprised to see me though."

"N-no you're not real," Amy said, looking away from him, "Oh no, I knew I should have token therapy, I'm crazy I knew it!"

Sonic watched her curiously as she began to talk to herself, rubbing her hair and walking around in circles. Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe she is crazy if she kept doing that nonsense." Sonic thought. He floated towards her again placing his arms on her shoulders and settling her down. "Relax, you're not crazy."

"How can I know that for sure?" Amy questioned, "Of course the figment of my imagination would tell me I am sane when I'm not."

Oh no she was going to panic again. Sonic thought of something quick.

"Well, if I am not real, how about I show you a thing or two to prove I'm real eh?" Sonic said. Amy shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't so sure she wanted to do this, but after deep thought she sighed.

"Fine…but I really don't see the point of this." She replied. Sonic snickered before grabbing ahold of her arm, she squeaked as she began floating in midair. "W-what!?"

"Ha-ha, I can do so much more than that Ames." Sonic said pulling her towards him as they edged towards the window. Her eyes widened at what Sonic was doing and was trying to pull away.

"Hold it! Sonic I could get hurt!" What the heck was she talking about could? It was guaranteed she would get hurt or possibly die if she fell at a wrong angle. "Sonic!"

Sonic didn't seem to pay her any mind, because as soon at the window open, she cried out. She squeaked when the cold winter air smacked her skin, but what stunned her was that she was floating. She looked towards Sonic who was holding her hand as they levitated three stories high. Amy didn't dare look down, instead she gripped onto Sonic, for which her life depended on it. She was scared out of her mind for two reasons. One apparently this was real, and two she hoped Sonic didn't dare drop her. She heard Sonic chuckle a bit as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Sonic, bring me back in the house right now!" Amy snapped, "This is too much."

"Ok Ames," He said and flew gently back into her bedroom window. Amy jumped off of him and hugged the bed in relief. "Wow you're a lot more hesitant than I remembered."

"I don't understand." She said suddenly.

"Don't understand what?" Sonic questioned.

"How do you exists? Aren't you supposed to be a figment of my imagination?" Amy said as she gripped the bed sheets. "Do you know I was almost sent to a crazy house because I thought you were real?!"

"I am real," Sonic said as he sat on the bed next to her. "They just can't see me like you can."

"Are you some type of ghost or something?" She asked curiously. "If you are, I don't want you haunting me!"

"Whoa! I am not a ghost," Sonic said, he looked up at the ceiling, "but I'm just as curious as you why I am here with you too."

"My life just keeps on getting weirder and weirder…" Amy groaned. She had no idea how more crazy her life was going to be after Sonic finally made his arrival.


End file.
